


The Birth of a Legacy

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author should be sleeping, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale Feels, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Báthory, Tags Are Hard, which is how the pregnancy is even possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: "Anasztázia, her name will be Anasztázia."
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Birthright of Gore [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174
Collections: The Steter Network





	The Birth of a Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, surprise? :D Bet you thought you'd seen the last of this series :'D
> 
> I kept forgetting this existed and I hadn't posted it xD Though, tbh, I'm pretty sure I wanted to make this longer but here have a thing :D
> 
> Officially, the last of the finished/postable fics in this series. (there's a paragraph a piece of two others but those aren't happening)
> 
> Also, my 100th work on here <3 I'd wanted it to be the sociopath!Harry thing but that's still so unfinished it's not even funny. *rolls eyes* :D

Peter smells the change a moment before Stiles runs for the bathroom. It takes some time for the niggling memory at the back of his mind to click with the change in scent but then his eyes widen and he carefully goes after Stiles.

He registers the grumbling, whining tone even as the scent is suddenly coupled with a heartbeat and he drops to his knees in front of his heart, _his mate carrying his pup_. (he can't believe it, just can't process it, there were legends sure but...)

"Peeeettteeeer!" the stretched out whine of his name snaps him out of his thoughts and surprised shock. "Would you stop just staring and give me some water?"

"You're pregnant."

He hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that but the shock still had its claws in him.

Stiles blinked a couple of times before carefully asking, "I'm what exactly?"

"You're pregnant." Peter still had trouble processing it. Actually having a pup of his own with his mate, he'd thought that would never happen.

"What?! I can't be _pregnant_! Men don't get pregnant!!!" Stiles' voice was getting shriller towards the end and his eyes were widening in his panic.

"Men can't get pregnant just like werewolves are a fairytale?" Peter snarked back on pure instinct.

"Don't be an ass and gimme some water." Stiles groaned in reply.

For a while Peter just rubbed circles in Stiles' back.

He murmured, "I can hear the heartbeat." still focusing on that precious, so, so precious sound even while getting a mug out of the bathroom cabinet and filling it with water.

"Hear the heartbeat? It's fine, right?" There was anxiety in Stiles' voice like he already couldn't bear the thought of something happening to their child.

"It's fine as far as I can tell. Deaton or Melissa would be able to tell you more, though. I'm not exactly an expert in unborn fetuses."

"Oh my god, Peter." The exasperation at least was familiar ground and he didn't have to see it to know Stiles had rolled his eyes.

A beat of silence and something like uncertainty creeps into Stiles' scent.

"You... You're fine with this, right?"

It's the sudden vulnerability that jolts him into focusing on his mate.

"Of course I am. It's what I've always wanted. A pack, a _family_ of my own."

***

Deaton actually looks surprised when they hear the heartbeat loud and clear. Melissa looks like she wants to squeal but contents herself with a warm smile and congratulations.

After that Peter spends six months and some weeks between awed elation and absolute panic.

(he later finds out that mix of elation and panic will never end)

***

He remembers drowning in flames and screams and pain for years. Remembers being the outsider, the outcast, the unwanted.

But he also remembers kisses like blood and protection that would move mountains.

And now that he stares at his little girl and his mate, he might even remember what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved :)
> 
> Thank you guys for loving this series so much and joining me on this little blood-soaked frolic through the woods <3


End file.
